Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a single-ended to differential conversion circuit, and more particularly to a signal processing module with a single-ended to differential conversion circuit for converting an input signal into a pair of differential output signals.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, analog to digital converters (ADCs) are used widely in a variety of applications, such as medical systems, audio systems, test and measurement equipment, communication systems, and image and video systems. In recent years, the differential input ADCs have been used in instrumentation or communications systems. This is because the signal amplitude of a differential input is half that of a single-ended input. Therefore, distortion is decreased and the even-order distortion and the in-phase component noise that are generated by circuits in front of the ADC are canceled by the differential input of the ADC. Thus, it is possible to realize the properties of broad band, low noise, and low distortion.
Therefore, for the performance of the ADC, when the input signals are single-ended signals, it is necessary to set up in front of the ADC a signal converter that converts single-ended signals into differential signals.